


War and Peace

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2090115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	War and Peace

Severus's recovery was slow and painful. He'd been in a magically induced coma for three days and in hospital for two months. 

While he longed to get home to the castle, he resigned himself to the fact that it would be Spinner's End he saw next if it wasn't Azkaban. 

Potter, however, was unusually attentive. He visited Severus frequently but more than that made sure he was getting adequate care, speaking with the Healers on occasion. Finally Severus spoke up.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's what friends _do_." 

Severus glared but Potter didn't flinch.

"We're friends?"

"We are now."


End file.
